It's Gonna Be Alright, I promise
by VictoriqueD.Blois11
Summary: Selene thinks about how she forgot about her past. She knows that she only did it to stop herself from crying because she had to be strong.But will she finally tell Micheal her feelings about her family and why she has a barrier around her heart?


Selene walked to the portrait of the famous Alexander Corvinus, the manwho made her immortal by allowing her to drink his blood before he died. She ran her fingers along the wooden frame and marvelled at the excellency of the intricate design.

"I can't thank you enough", she told the portrait, "You have given me the chance to fulfill all that must be done to save both species from extinction, and to put peace between us if possible."

Selene paused, thinking about all the vampires and vampiresses who had either been shot to death, ripped apart, or drained dry by the, feral lycans.

"I wonder if there will ever be peace", she whispered so that only she could hear herself, "Sometimes I think that theres a way out of this without killing the lycans, but that is but a thought. My only question is ; How many will die efore they realize that this was a pointless war for dominancy, and that we - vampires and lycans, and future hybrids - could live in peace. I know it sounds like I'm defending the lycans in their name, but because my mate is lycan-dominant and my daughter is half of what he is, what choice do I have?"

Selene took a long pause, she didn't regret ever saying that. But she knew that the chances of lycans and vampires living in peace were slim. The only way would be to turn back time and stopped Viktor from ever killing Sonja and banning the union of vampires and lycans. She knew that the species would either find a way to live in peace and respect, or die together leaving un-answered questions and un-fulfilled wills.

"You okay? You look a little lost there."

Selene looked back and saw Micheal, drinking a half full - half empty blood bag.

"Yeah", she weakly replied, "I've been better though."

"Anything wrong?", he asked before taking another sip.

Selene strode over to Micheal. She stood there and stared into his dark brown eyes. As a joke, Micheal made them go black for a second then brown again. Selene laughed, just as Micheal had planned. Micheal stood closer and wrapped his free arm around her and whispered:

"You know if you keep looking at great-grandfather Corvinus he'll freak out."

Selene laughed and hugged him. She stole a sip from the blood pack and Micheal pecked her nose, making her laugh more. Selene pulled him over to the window at the left side of the portrait. They sat on the edge and looked out, where they saw Eve playing with her puppy Rhett. The young dog was bounding through the daisy-filled grass chasing a chunk of meat in Eve's hand. Micheal looked over at Selene and saw her smile at the occuring event, and in turn smiled feeling rather pleased that she did. Selene caught his eye and looked at him.

"What?", she snapped, "Why are you looking at me?"

"Oh nothing...", Micheal said grinning at her, "I just thought that you maybe have re-claimed your loving and care-free human self. At least i think you did."

_Selene frowned, much to Micheal's dismay. _

_**I can't tell him that I forced myself to forget about them. I did because i didn't want to get hurt anymore than Iwas. I thought that if I forgot then it will go away, but now that Micheal and Eve have come into my life Ifeel like I'll never forget. Why did they have to die in the first place?**_

Selene felt a tear run through her cheek which she quickly wiped away. But Micheal was too fast for her and ended up asking what the matter was.

"You can tell me anything, anything at all", he assured her.

Selene hesitated, but replied, "I, I will tell you. But when I'm ready. Right now I'm healing my mental wounds with the help of you and Eve. So wait for me, both of you."

Micheal understood, and knew that she whould in fact tell him and Eve. But not ywt, no quite yet. he pulled her towards him and put her on his lap. She smiled and let Micheal kiss her passionately. Afterwards, they looked out the window and saw Eve who in turn waved to them and mouthed **I love you. **Selene and Micheal did the same and laughed, Eve waved her arms telling them to come down and play.

"You gotta love Eve", joked Micheal.

"Yes, and I do. We do", replied Selene.

The two grinned at each other and headed outside to play with Eve and Rhett.

_**Soon., **_thought Selene**, soon I'll tell you. And then everything will be okay. I promise. **

And it would be.

_**End**_


End file.
